1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lamp device, more particularly to a lamp device capable of switching between a stand-lamp state and a table-lamp state.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional lamp device, such as a stand lamp or a table lamp, is provided for a unique purpose, and may not be suitable for other purposes as required.
Therefore, it is desired to design a lamp device that is suitable for different purposes.